A la espera
by OutShadow
Summary: Una Catafracta está a la espera de una misión, en esos minutos de espera, reflexiona acerca de lo que ha significado su vida y lo que pasa actualmente en el mundo. .. Oneshot. Es mi 1 fic de Age of empires y de fanfiction, el cual espero que les guste. Cualquier comentario/duda/Crítica sera bienvenida.


_El emperador le manda a llamar y le ordena que espere detrás de alguna puerta de la ciudad, por que se le enviara en una misión próximamente._

_En esos momentos, el soldado comienza a repasar por lo que ha significado su vida para el imperio y que es lo que puede pensar acerca de lo que pasa en el mundo, más allá de esas murallas fortificadas que le recuerdan un poco a las muros de Constantinopla._

Y pensar que todo comienza así, uno nace en un determinado edificio donde se le es asignado antes de ser preconcebido lo que vas a hacer. Por ejemplo: si naces en un mercado serás comerciante, si naces en el monasterio serás monje y hablaras un solo idioma compuesto de las letras: Wo-lo-lo. Pero bueno, si naces en el castillo, tienes 2 oportunidades buenas(Unidad unica y lanzapiedras) y 1 una algo suicidad(Torpedo). Pero a Mí, me toco la suerte de ser una unidad "unica", y por ello destacar sobre los demás soldados.

Vivir solo dispuesto a 5 ordenes: atacar, seguir, proteger, patrullar o suicidarme según me lo ordenen, por necesidad o capricho. Tener como filosofía: atacar furiosamente todo lo que vea y seguirlo, atacar hasta cierto punto de mi defensa, atacar desde donde estoy y no hacer nada.

En las fueras de las murallas veo como se aplica esto en una pelea de un Samurái contra un guerrero Jaguar. Ellos no se dan cuenta, pero cercanamente un monje pasa con una importante reliquia. No importa, ellos nacieron para buscar un buen rival y lo están confrontando. Las santidades y reliquias, pueden esperar. Al final, el Samuray gana por un poco de ventaja, solo para terminar siendo rematado por un certero flechazo de un arquero que venía a unos kilómetros del guerrero Jaguar. Así termina esto, podría haber ayudado al Samurái, pero no me ha sido encomendada la orden de defenderlo.

Doy vuelta la cabeza hacia otro sector, dentro de la ciudad donde veo a mi eterno amor platónico, paseando de un lado al otro llevando la madera hacia el centro urbano. Tengo sabido de que el emperador le ha encomendado sacar los pocos arboles cercanos al centro urbano, para dejar espacio a las nuevas granjas. Ella hace bien su trabajo y es por eso que tiene la suerte de quedarse en un lugar seguro por un buen tiempo. A lo mejor y si tengo suerte, vuelva vivo de la batalla o misión que se me ordena, pueda verla y quizás invitarla a pasear en un bote de transporte a alguna isla lejana o bien también llevarla a visitar los terrenos aliados. Solo espero, que al final si yo vivo o muero, ella logre estar bien y morir pacíficamente.

Vuelva la cabeza al frente de una de las puertas de la ciudad, a la espera de la orden. En ese momento, un Arquero emplumado entra a la ciudad, para informar de que la alianza entre nuestras civilizaciones se ha concretado y que gracias a ello, nuestros próximos muros que utilicemos para construir serán más baratos. Antes de irse, nos da el 2° mensaje en el que nos dice que vendrán 2 aldeanos a construir edificios militares para dar asistencia en cualquier ataque o defensa. Luego de decir eso, se va por el mismo camino de donde vino a paso rápido.

En fin, que lujo sería poder ver y disfrutar de todo eso, más allá de estos pocos segundos privilegiados, donde no se me ha ordenado nada aún. Desde ver nacer a los habitantes, como también estudiamos nuevas tecnologías y finalmente tener el privilegio de defender la construcción de una Maravilla. Muy bien, realizara lo último debido a debido a mi privilegiada habilidad de Catafracta y por el amor que siento por imperio Bizantino, no creo que este debería perderse de este mundo. Siento que somos una luz en un mundo de oscuridad y mi espada es una especie de linterna, que me guiara a mí y los demás hacia una victoria seguramente.

Mientras pienso esto, veo a los aldeanos mayas llegar a nuestra base. Ellos ya saben dónde construir y se dividen los edificios. La aldeana maya construye una arquería, mientras que el Aldeano se encargar de construir un castillo. Terminan, esos edificios y ahora se concentrar en construir mutuamente un templo y posteriormente construyeron por si acaso, un centro urbano. Ahora solo se dedican a construir un cuartel y taller de asedio. Luego de eso, regresan al centro urbano y comienza a construir algunas granjas. Ellos cambian su labor de constructores a agricultores, mientras ocurre ello salen de los cuarteles mayas, los primeros guerreros Águilas. Los guerreros águilas, proceden a ir a patrullar a sectores cercanos a las puertas, en espera de coordinar algún ataque con nosotros o simplemente atacar aquello peligroso que vean, más allá de nuestras puertas .

Y lo tan esperado, ha llegado. El emperador me ordena ir a defender a unos indefensos aldeanos de unos maliciosos piqueros. Me dicen las coordenadas y que si veo una buena oportunidad de asestarle un buen golpe a lanzapiedras u oveja enemigo, lo haga.

Salgo por la puerta y veo como poco a poco, se alejan las murallas de la ciudad. Sigo el camino hasta un bosque de pinos, en cual procedo a internarme en búsqueda de los aldeanos que necesitan ser defendidos.

Los diviso y me voy acercando lo más rápido que puedo. Llego y veo que en efecto, un grupo de 4 piqueros los atacas de forma indiscriminada y no les permite trabajar. Algunos de los aldeanos se intentan defender, pero es inútil, ya que ellos no están preparados para combatir con soldados.

Finalmente, me dispongo a combatir contra los Piqueros. Ellos me miran, se orinan de temor por mi presencia y comienzan a huir de forma caótica. Los voy alcanzando uno a uno, haciéndoles pagar por las atrocidades que cometieron con los aldeanos. Cada uno de ellos, muere de 2 espadazos y si bien logran atacar con su pica, no es nada para mi armadura o para la armadura del caballo.

Y he ahí, que termina mi misión cuando asesino al último piquero. Procedo a volver a la ciudad, en busca de un monje que cure mis heridas a través del libro sagrado. Y luego de eso, iré a visitar a mi amor secreto para invitarla a salir a algún lado, para que nos conozcamos mejor. Si me queda tiempo, puede que intente forjar amistad con alguno de los soldados mayas, me haría bien disponer de un amigo protegiendo mis espaldas en el próximo frente de batalla.

Vuelvo a donde mismo estaba, al frente de una de las puerta de la ciudad. A la espera, de una nueva misión…


End file.
